


The Seven Times Harry Used a Lust Potion and the One Time He Didn't

by EddieFook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drarry, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Gay Sex, Grinding, Harry has trouble with his feelings, Harry is an idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Smut, drarry smut, lust potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: He has to know. There is not a single person on the planet that can blame him for wondering what it would be like. Right? And since Harry is totally willing to be honest with himself there's really only one person he wants to find out with. But that person is Draco Malfoy. And there is no way on this green earth that Draco Malfoy will agree to sleep with Harry Potter.So, of course, the only action to take is to spike Draco's drinks with a lust potion.Obviously.





	The Seven Times Harry Used a Lust Potion and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I am new to the Drarry fandom, but wow what an addiction it's become. I've been a Harry Potter fan for nearly twenty years and so this seemed like the next logical step to take. I do have several other Supernatural fanfics, and one cross over with Harry Potter. I hope you like and yes I do have a few more Drarry fics that will be gracing the pages soon!

**First Time**

_How to brew a lust potion_.

Harry had to know. He didn’t care what this was going to do to him, he didn’t care that it was going to ruin his reputation and probably destroy his future career. Right now all he cared about was that he had to know.

He had to know if what he was feeling was something that he really was or if it was just an aftereffect of having two, if he was honest, rather terrible relationships.

Now, he should have known that Cho was never going to be the love of his life. Her boyfriend had just died and Harry was there. Then there was Ginny. They both agreed that they really hadn’t felt that spark of connection, but it was more that they had the right parts and they were relatively close in geography.

But now…

Now Harry was wondering all sorts of things.

Like was it normal to fantasize about a cock ramming in his throat?

Was it normal to daydream about being stretched open and begging for the man behind him to claim him?

Was it normal for Draco Malfoy to come to him in his dreams every night and snuggle up close?

Harry didn’t know. He was terrified asking Ron or Hermione. Ron was still a bit techy after Harry and Ginny’s breakup and Hermione…well she never said that she was always going to be on Ron’s side, but she really didn’t jump up to defend Harry when Ron had first found out. Hermione actually suggested that Harry go and sort out Grimmauld Place for the summer just until “things blow over.”

So his friends were out. And it wasn’t like he was going to be able to walk up to a boy and ask for a fuck. If anything, after killing Voldemort, he was even more famous. He really didn’t need a lusty seventh year blabbing all over the world that Harry Potter was gay. And if he was even more brutally honest with himself, there was only one person he wanted to try this with and that person would never agree to sleeping with him if he just went up and _asked_.

So a lust potion was the only way to go.

It took two weeks and finally the potion was finished. Harry had to brew it up in the girl’s bathroom with Myrtle, but the ghost was never there unless she brought her ghost boyfriend with her. That was when a good silence charm made Harry weep with joy.

The potion was a faint gold, the book hadn’t really said how much of the potion the drinker was supposed to take so Harry had made a full cauldron and bottled it into eight little vials. He’d nearly given it all up when the instructions had read _An antidote is unnecessary with this particular potion. When the drinker reaches completion all effects will cease to exist._ He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this. He was essentially going to get dubious consent and then get his brains shagged out and then get left because of the sheer horror he was inflicting. He was never going to get forgiven for this.

But then he looked across the table…and oh how he wanted.

But Harry Potter was nothing but a realist, he was never going to get to sleep with Draco Malfoy, so he was going to have to rely on potions. And he was only going to do it once. That was all it was going to take, he’d give the other bottles to Ron or something, claim that he confiscated them from a fourth year. Ron’d be so happy with the potions he wouldn’t really think to ask too many questions.

For a week Harry tried to figure out exactly how he was going to get Draco to drink the potion. Finally, on Friday night the opportunity quite literally fell into his lap.

They all shared eighth year dorms, so few had come back that they all didn’t need their own separate houses. And for some, like Draco, they were seen as blood traitors and it wasn’t safe for them in their own houses. And surprisingly he’d bonded with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The dude was a super nerd, he read all the time and was excited about potions and spells so that won him Hermione. He gave his old brooms to Ron in apology for everything so the redhead was on his side. And Harry was in love with him so Draco fit into their little group nicely.

And he’d changed, he was a lot less arrogant and much more studious. Harry knew that the only reason he was passing so many classes was because he hung out with Draco in the library while Hermione and Ron had their alone time. And all that time with Draco only further pushed Harry over the edge. He’d tried to ask the git out on a date (the dude was _delighted_ and then proceeded to invite the rest of the eighth years, but then maybe Harry hadn’t been all that clear when he bumbled his way through asking “can we all go to Hogsmeade this weekend”), he flirted as dirtily as he could manage but Draco would only laugh and go back to his books. So now Harry could no longer be responsible for his actions. He was eighteen and horny and his fingers were no longer cutting it. He needed warmth, and a body undulating with him.

Friday night was always a “bonding” night. Anyone ballsy enough to sneak in fire whisky hid it inside a lurid painting next to the fire and the rule was that it was open to anyone. Most nights there were games and truth or dare, Harry wasn’t much of a drinker but he liked to sit and laugh with his fellows.

That night Draco had plopped down right next to Harry with two glasses and a somewhat muddled smile. They’d been drinking all night and Harry and Draco enjoyed sitting in silence as everyone acted the fool around them. Slowly, one by one everyone went to bed so they could wake up early for the Quidditch match tomorrow but neither Draco nor Harry wanted to move. Harry had been playing with his potion vial in his pocket all night, his mind warring back and forth if he should go through with it or not. He _wanted_ Draco so bad, needed him in his bones, but the last eight years had taught him that Draco would never say yes. He would sneer and then tell everyone how Harry Potter had failed to get into his pants.

“You were unusually quiet tonight,” Draco nudged Harry with his knee. “I was worried that you were lamenting over your failing Potions grade.” Harry opened his mouth in indignation but saw that Draco was smiling. Draco set his glass down between them and Harry couldn’t stop wondering. The vial in his hand felt warm and it pushed him to pulling the stopper off. He would just do a few drops, nothing that strong. And when Draco looked over in surprise when a log fell loudly in the fire Harry did just that. He watched his fingers swiftly drip a few drops in and he watched the potion glow and then mix with Draco’s whiskey.

It felt like the room had been hit with a slowing charm. Harry watched in frozen fascination as Draco turned back to him and grabbed his whiskey glass. Not even thinking about anything beyond the liquid in the glass and the mouth it was about to go into Harry set the vial down behind him and completely forgot to stopper it properly. With held breath Harry watched Draco lift the glass to his mouth and then there was no turning back. In one sweeping gulp, he downed the glass and Harry’s mouth went dry, numb, and frozen all in the same instant.

When nothing happened Harry busied himself with grabbing his own glass and pretending to take a drink.

It flew out of his hands.

He never had a chance to drink it because Draco had his tongue frantically down Harry’s throat. The other boy ripped at Harry’s shirt, he held onto him, his hands were in Harry’s hair, down his back, rubbing his thighs, everywhere. In a flash Draco was straddling Harry’s lap and the kiss turned downright animalistic in its need. Harry got with the program in a moment and wrapped his arms around Draco’s torso and snaked his fingers up into pale hair. Draco moaned and his hips started in a dirty rhythm that Harry could only nod into the kiss and grunt.

He didn’t care to wonder where Draco had learned to kiss before. He just swallowed down every sigh and whimper Draco gave and he really got into it when he could just barely feel something hard press on his thigh.

“Harry,” Draco groaned when Harry raced his hands down to grab handfuls of ass. He manhandled the other boy until his head fell back on the couch cushion. This was exactly what he was hoping for. He’d never felt so right in his life. Just the feel of Draco’s cock pressed hard into his, the press of a _man_ , Harry couldn’t get away from how male Draco was, and just how much he loved it. He gasped into the kiss as he helped Draco find a rhythm holding onto Draco’s hips for dear life as the friction alone nearly brought him to completion.

“Harry,” Draco started to chant, he tilted his head back and his entire body shivered when Harry sucked on his Adam’s apple. _Yup,_ Harry thought as one hand left Draco’s hip to find a nipple under his shirt, _I am so definitely gay._ He was going crazy on the feelings from the man in his lap. He was so gay, he realized, that he was startled he didn’t discover this sooner.

“I’m going to,” Draco’s hips moved rougher, needier, and Harry grunted as he came. Draco frantically continued rubbing until his body went ramrod straight and every muscle tensed. Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco’s mouth hung open, his cherry lips and disheveled hair made for the most beautiful picture Harry had ever seen.

“Holy fuck,” Draco cursed softly and Harry nodded. The blond collapsed on Harry’s chest and for a while, while the orgasm still ebbed through them, Harry forgot what he’d just done. Not what he’d just done _done_ but what he’d done to get to this point.

“I’m sorry,” he scrambled from under Draco’s body and ran up to his dorm.

***

**Second Time**

Why the fuck couldn’t he be content?

Harry had spent the rest of the weekend hiding in his bed and refusing to speak to anyone. Draco had to be hating his guts right about now and Harry couldn’t blame him.

But that kiss was hot.

The dirty grind and the orgasm after were even hotter.

The way Draco’s body writhed under Harry’s hands was hot.

The way his flat chest smashed Harry’s was hot.

And that was all before Harry even thought about Draco’s cock.

So many new feelings had awakened in Harry and he had no idea what to do. He _wanted_ oh Merlin how he wanted, even harder than before that need satisfying kiss. He clumsily tried fingering himself (the weekend was a nearly constant boner just remembering all the details from Friday night) and while it had brought Harry to a toe curling orgasm (picturing Draco on the giving end) it still wasn’t enough.

He was going to be stupid and reckless again.

Tuesday morning finally got Harry eating with everyone else, he’d avoided everything but classes on Monday and after several questioning looks from everyone he finally plopped down for breakfast with everyone else.

“Hello,” Draco sat carefully next to Harry, of course the man was going to remember everything about that night, he just was never going to know why it had happened. And why it was going to happen again.

“Hey,” Harry did his best to smile off everything and clear the air with a flick of his hand. He used the moment when the mail came when everyone was looking up to pour more potion into Draco’s pumpkin juice. He was just reckless and horny enough to dump the whole vial when someone knocked the table and his hand spilled most of the potion on the table. He hastily cleared it away just as Draco was looking down and Harry grinned again and tried to cover.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to seeing the mail coming in…all those owls…” he withered under Draco’s continual stare. “So, um, what do you have today?”

“Potions, and Herbology, same as you…” Draco eyed him oddly, “Are you coming down with something?” he reached up to feel Harry’s forehead, “You feel warm…” his cheeks pinked at how close they were and he pulled back. He straightened his back and reached for his goblet. “I think a trip to the hospital wing is best,” he sipped the orange juice and Harry just watched.

“We should get to class,” Harry said as he watched the last of the liquid drain down Draco’s throat. “Come on I know a short cut.”

“Harry…” and before Draco’s first sentence really began another emotion took over his face. Harry pulled them into a forgotten alcove behind a tapestry and felt himself get thrown back against the wall. Draco was eating his lips down again, and this time his body remembered the steps because he was already flush and grinding away on Harry’s already throbbing cock. Harry could only moan and open his mouth while he grabbed Draco’s ass with the same ferocity that Draco was biting his lip.

This time, though, it was a bit different. Draco seemed a bit surer of himself now, and he kissed down Harry’s neck with surprising depth and ease.

“Turn around,” he growled and Harry was only too happy to oblige. He had to bite his lips hard when he felt Draco against his ass. Draco grabbed Harry’s hips so they could be canted back and he started rubbing hard and fierce to try and regain that amazing friction. It was hard to really feel all of him on Harry’s ass but this was exactly what Harry wanted and needed. This was a live, warm, man with a live, warm cock, pressing in on him and Harry could only tilt his hips back like a whore and silently beg for it.

“Mine,” Draco grunted and Harry gasped when he felt fingers come to undo his pants. Draco was too impatient to pull Harry out and just shoved his hand into the front of Harry’s pants and started stroking him roughly.

“Oh fuck,” Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut and grip the wall painfully so he wouldn’t come at Draco’s first touch alone. He was too distracted to feel if Draco had any experience with this, and he was at war with himself too much whether or not he should thrust forward into that amazing hand, or back onto that amazing cock.

He didn’t have long to decide because in moments Draco was stopping his grind and moving back and forth and all but thrusting and humping Harry’s ass. Harry felt a hot mouth clamp on his shoulder and bite down as Draco came squeezing Harry’s cock almost painfully. Harry used that squeeze to thrust a few times in Draco’s hand before he too was coming all over Draco’s hand.

“M-Merlin,” Draco panted, he righted himself and did a wandless cleaning spell on both of them. “We-we’re going to be late.” With that he grabbed his bag and fled out of the alcove.

Harry didn’t have the heart to say that their next class wasn’t for an hour and a half.

***

**Third Time**

Harry was pissed. It seemed that so far in his life his libido had been content (for the most part) to leave him alone. Sure he wanked like every other boy his age, but it had been a morning shower type of deal. Maybe in the locker rooms after seeing his naked, male teammates (really that should have been his first clue), but other than that his sex drive hadn’t really been _that_ distracting. He’d heard Seamus and Dean talking about how they couldn’t get through the day without wanking at least five times, and though Harry doubted that after seeing the two sharing a shower one too many times he was left wondering if their amount of wanking was normal and his was abnormal.

But now.

Fuck _now_ he couldn’t get through a fucking hour, or even ten minutes without his cock having some kind of say in what he would be doing in the near future. He didn’t even have to see fucking Draco for his cock to perk and say “you remember in second year when we saw Draco walking down this hall? You don’t? Well I do, take care of me.” And Harry would either suffer through whatever he was doing or he would have to run to the bathroom.

And it was never satisfying. His cock would always remind him of Draco’s warm hand and the boy’s panting chest pressed into Harry and he would feel his drying cum on his own hand and wilt just a little more.

So that was why he was now carrying around a third bottle of lust potion. Maybe if he was successful in getting Draco to drink the entire potion then perhaps he could finally get fucked and be able to put this mess behind him. He was still going to be in love with Draco but then maybe his cock will at least have some good wank material.

“Hey,” Harry sat down next to Draco at the library table. It had been two weeks since their tryst in the alcove and Harry could have sworn that Draco was actually a tiny bit happier. “So, um, do you know where the prefect’s bathroom is?”

“Of course I do, Harry, I was a prefect,” Draco paused for a moment to refill his quill. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if you like to take baths there.” Harry wasn’t going to be blunt and come out with it. Neither of them mentioned the kissing and the two _heavenly_ orgasms and Harry didn’t want to jinx it.

“Well I do prefer a bath to a shower. But it takes much more time, and the Prefect’s baths are always so busy…I suppose I shower only because of the quickness and convivence.” Harry wanted to throw his face in his hands, of course he had to fall in love with the biggest, most clueless dunce in the entire world.

“So what if you went later? Like, say, around midnight…tonight…?” Draco tilted his head.

“I don’t know why I would go that late at night, Harry, it would hardly be prudent for me to go to bed only to wake up, take a bath, and then go to bed again.”

Harry had to swallow the _are you fucking serious_ and decided blunt was the way to go. “Yeah, but then there’d be nobody around, and you could take a nice, long bath, and maybe if someone were to join you…”

“I thought the whole point was for me to go by myself, why would I want someone to join me?” Harry actually did slap his forehead when he dropped it in his hands. “Oh!” Draco turned pink, “I suppose a bath late at night does have its advantages…”

“And if you were to be in the prefect’s bathroom at midnight…”

“I might enjoy some company,” Draco blushed furiously and Harry just fell harder in love. Draco could talk a mean game, and he was arrogant as hell (or at least he could pretend to be) but this year the real Draco had emerged. And the real Draco loved oversized sweaters to pull over his hands, butterbeer lattes, studying, and was a clueless major dork. Harry had to fight the urge to kiss him on the nose, this was all one sided he reminded himself. Draco was never going to be interested in him as a partner or boyfriend or whatever, it was all the lust potion.

And now, Harry hoped, after tonight he would at last be free.

***

Harry felt a little awkward standing, naked under the invisibility cloak. He didn’t know if it was because it belonged to his father, or that he was waiting for Draco like a fucking creep, he just felt weird. But he’d left Draco’s spiked butterbeer latte next to the swimming pool of a tub and he knew Draco would just walk out if he’d seen Harry there when he had no potion in him.

At exactly midnight Draco came through the door and found the latte sitting on the small table Harry had conjured. Grinning he stripped off his pajamas and drank the whole thing down. Harry felt his knees weaken when he saw Draco’s cock as he moved away from the table. It was so beautiful, and long, and it had a neat thatch of silvery hair at its base. Harry palmed himself as he watched Draco do the same as the potion took effect. He watched, completely enthralled, as Draco fingered his nipples while his cock slowly filled with blood. It nodded up and down like an excited puppy and Harry wanted to get on his knees right there when he saw it swing up and curve up Draco’s flat stomach.

Draco turned to grab his wand and to turn the taps on and that was when Harry’s resolve broke. He threw off the invisibility cloak and came up behind Draco.

“I was wondering when you’d get here,” Draco purred and Harry knew this was the potion. He was in love with dorky Draco, not sex god Draco, well he was beginning to fall in love with that part too, but he’d never seen this part of Draco before so he knew that this was all potion.

“I thought you might need help washing your back,” Harry moved forward and Draco took a step back so Harry’s neglected, needy cock could slip between Draco’s legs. “Fuck,” Harry groaned. Draco draped across his chest and pulled at his own cock and nodded.

“Water,” Draco panted, the bath was full and the air was hazy around them. Harry moved back so he could sit in the water and he felt like he was walking bowlegged already. His cock was red and hard and leaking and if he didn’t have relief soon he was going to have to take it in his own hand which he really didn’t want to do with Draco so close.

But Draco had lost no time following Harry and as soon as the boy was seated Draco was straddling his lap and kissing like the world was ending again. The warm water curled around them and Draco held onto Harry’s biceps while they made out fiercely. He bit down on Harry’s bottom lip and then sucked the angry mark away. Over and over he did this until Harry had nothing left in him but sheer lust. It was as if both of them had taken the potion and both of them were so full of love and need for the other.

It was so powerful that Harry made the first move and wrapped his hand around them both under the water.

“Ohhhh…. Harry,” Draco broke away to look at Harry, his grey eyes were so lusty, so powerful that Harry just surged forward and sucked Draco’s tongue down. He wrapped his free arm around Draco’s head and they both were so loud they were sure to wake the entire castle. But Harry couldn’t help it, how couldn’t he when there were two cocks in his hand, and one of them was so alive and pumping and pulsing? He experimented by rubbing his hand up and down and Draco screamed in his mouth. He nodded fiercely and Harry continued on. There was something downright _magical_ about the cock next to his and Harry knew that tonight was not going to be the night he lost his full gay virginity.

“More,” he begged on Draco’s lips and the other man nodded. Suddenly there was a bed of towels behind them and Harry was laid down on his back. Draco humped his cock mercilessly and they both writhed in pleasure. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s back and his legs around the boy’s thighs and his other hand in wet, blond hair. Their kiss consumed them as much as their hips did.

And before either could even comprehend Harry’s balls tensed and he came in nine long spurts between them. Some even landed on Draco’s shoulder which Harry leaned down and sucked clean. Before he could do anything Draco was sucking the cum out of his mouth and then coming himself.

They were still for a long while before they started to shiver and then slipped back into the water. Harry didn’t want to let Draco go for the world and he thought maybe he gave Draco too much potion (he used about two thirds of the vial before he lost his nerve to dump the whole thing in) because Draco wasn’t leaving his arms. He was curled in and in a light doze in the crease of Harry’s shoulder and neck.

And as much as it loathed him, Harry shook Draco gently and woke him.

“We should head back or we’ll be in trouble.” Draco nodded and yawned. He got out of the pool and dried himself off and Harry did the same. Neither actively looked at the other, but neither actively didn’t look either.

“Come with me to Hogsmead this weekend?” Harry heard himself asking when they’d made it back to the dorms.

“Oh yes, that sounds like fun, and we can invite Ron and Hermione!” Draco beamed and Harry inwardly groaned. Yep, Draco was free of the potion. “Don’t act like that, you need to make up with them. So you didn’t end up with Ginny, they shouldn’t hold that over your head for the rest of your life.”

“That’s not,” Harry stopped himself, Draco was not going to want to date him, “Fine, we’ll invite them.”

And Harry thought he would go through fire if it meant he got to have a beam like that from Draco.

***

**Fourth Time**

“Harry keep up!” Draco laughed. Harry tried to keep a smile on his face, but come on. He had really tried with it just being a maybe date with Draco. He knew the dude would never see it that way but it would have been freaking nice to have some alone time. Even Ron and Hermione would have been fine because they needed to snog every thirty minutes or they’d dry up so Harry would have at least had some time with Draco then.

But no.

No, Draco had to invite practically the entire eighth year.

Harry groaned inwardly again and followed behind the group of eight thousand eighteen-year-olds and tried not to think about how nice it would have been to hold Draco’s hand.

So he really shouldn’t be blamed when he was left in charge of getting drinks and he slipped a few drops of something in Draco’s latte. He just wanted a bit more affectionate Draco, a Draco who sat by him or held his hand, or just was freaking near him rather than on the other side of the million students he invited to Hogsmead.

What he hadn’t expected was a messy swapping of blow jobs in the bathroom.

Not that he was complaining, the weight and warmth of Draco’s cock on his tongue would stay with him to the grave, and then the way Draco had tilted his head back as Harry sucked…now that was sheer bliss. Harry hadn’t asked for a return favor, he’d just been caught in the moment. One minute Draco was sipping his butterbeer the next he was hurrying off to the bathroom. Harry discreetly followed, he was not going to let Draco tug one off in the bathroom when he was so close.

Of course that led to frantic snogging with Draco practically climbing Harry like he was a tree.

And who was really going to blame Harry if he got caught in the moment and snaked down Draco’s body and pulled his cock out of his pants only to shove it in his mouth like he was five and it was the last piece of pie? Certainly not Draco Malfoy. He had cooed and petted Harry’s hair and when he came, down Harry’s throat which he managed to swallow thankyouverymuch, Harry wasn’t really expecting any reciprocation. Wasn’t the potion supposed to be gone when Draco came?

It wasn’t that Harry was going to think about it all that hard when he sat back down at the table, with Draco tucked right into his side so plan worked, he had just come down a boy’s throat. A boy had just swallowed his cock and cum and Draco’s eyes had rolled back in pure pleasure when Harry had come as if it was all Draco had wanted in the world.

So Harry wasn’t going to think too much. The potion clearly worked and he still had four vials left which he was going to use with great excitement.

***

**Fifth Time**

Ok the fifth time wasn’t really planned.

Harry had taken to carrying a vial around with him wherever just in case he and Draco were alone.

But then midterms came up and it was impossible to be alone, and when they were Draco was too distracted to study and Harry didn’t want to distract the poor guy with his libido. He got Draco potion free butterbeer lattes, quizzed him on flash cards, proofed his essays, and massaged his tired shoulders.

Then it was Christmas break and Draco was invited back to the Weasley’s which he very timidly agreed to. Draco was on his best behavior and stuck close to Harry for the first few days but the house and family greeted him as one of their own. No one mentioned the war and on Christmas day Draco opened his very own Weasley sweater. And Harry may or may not have written to Molly saying that Draco preferred his sweaters on the long side and liked bright green rather than emerald.

Draco was happy and the bubble in Harry’s chest just glowed with warmth and joy. But it did make it hard to slip anything in Draco’s drinks with the entire family and the rest of the surviving order at the Burrow. Harry and Draco had to share a room with Ron and George so there was no privacy whatsoever.

When they came back Harry was so horny he thought his hand was either going to cramp and fall off or his dick was going to cramp and fall off.

Hence the vial everywhere and he was not going to let an opportunity pass.

And it seemed like Merlin was smiling down on them when they were the last in the Quidditch locker rooms after practice. The eighth years weren’t allowed to be on any Quidditch team but that didn’t stop them from playing a pickup game and having fun. They were all frozen from the early January day and everyone was eager to return to the castle for a hot lunch and extra blankets by the fire.

Everyone except Harry and Draco apparently.

“Harry, you coming?” Ron seemed to have forgiven Harry for everything once he saw that Ginny was happy and healthy over Christmas break.

“Yeah, I’ll catch you up.” Harry busied himself with something in his bag.

“Ok, we’ll see you up there, coming Draco?”

“Yes, I’ll see you at the castle, Harry,” something in Draco’s voice sounded like he would rather wait with Harry and Harry sensed it.

“Wait I needed to ask you something.” Both boys stopped and Harry wanted to just shout at Ron to go away. “Ron just go and see Hermione, she said she was looking for you.” Like magic, the redhead was gone and Draco smiled at Harry.

“What did you need to ask me?”

“Nothing really,” Harry held out a flask, “Warm up?”

“You deviant, I never thought you’d be one to bring in fire whiskey,” Draco grinned and took a long pull. Harry waited for Draco to attack him with a kiss again but it didn’t come. Draco drank another long swig from the flask and then closed it. He walked slowly up to Harry and pinned him to the lockers. “Shower?” Harry nodded dumbly and Draco circled his hips to give them a bit of friction.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Draco grinned. He kissed Harry with an open mouth and pushed Harry’s sweater up. Harry obliged and lifted his arms and shivered at the cold metal on his back. “Shower,” Draco said with authority. He pulled Harry by the front of his pants and yanked off his sweater on the way.

Draco turned the water on in the large stall at the end of the row and as it was warming up he played with Harry’s button and zipper. Without really a reason other than because he wanted to; Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s head and kissed him with extra passion. Draco moaned and stopped playing and started stripping, so maybe Harry had a good reason after all. When they successfully got naked they stepped under the hot water and Harry understood why Draco had picked this stall. There was a bench running the length of the stall and Harry had all kinds of dirty thoughts seeing that.

Draco seemed to be the one taking the lead here because he moved Harry so that he was propped on one wall with one foot high on the bench and the other planted on the floor. Then Draco sat on the bench and well…

Well Harry sure as hell hoped that everyone from the Quidditch pitch was back at the castle. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if his cries stopped at the castle walls.

Because when Draco’s tongue licked him… _there_ he was sure that he was yelling loud enough for all of Scotland to hear. It was so pleasurable, so personal, that Harry just moaned and held onto the wall for dear life. The hot water beat down on him and Draco’s hands stroked his wet skin wherever the boy could reach and it was _heaven_.

That was until Draco added a finger in.

“Draco, oh gods, Draco!” Harry babbled and he wasn’t even sure he was speaking in words at this point. The shower water now had red and gold sparks flying down with it and the heat notched up a few more degrees. Harry shivered, despite the heat, when Draco’s mouth left him and started nipping up and down his inner thighs as Draco added another patient finger in.

“You are so beautiful,” Draco murmured as Harry just nodded and begged for another finger. Draco obliged by returning his tongue in and Harry thought he was just going to die of bliss right there. Draco’s tongue and fingers were so warm. They were strong and pointed in, and knew exactly how to get Harry to lose his mind.

He whined louder than his earlier noises when the fingers and tongue disappeared and he growled at the chuckle behind him.

“Patience, love, patience.” Harry turned to snark back but saw Draco sitting and fisting his cock. His lap was wide and open and Harry knew that Draco was leaving this up to him. If he wanted to have full on sex then he could.

Harry wanted to have full on sex.

He moved over so he could straddle Draco’s lap and kissed the man fiercely. He mirrored the last kiss he and Draco had shared in the baths, alternating between sucking and biting on Draco’s lower lip. After a few rounds of tongue wrestling Harry nodded and Draco smiled. The water was still beating down on them but Harry felt like they were well and truly alone, that even the water was going to pause for a moment and let them truly experience this.

Draco held his cock steady as Harry slowly slid down and when he was seated he had to take a moment. Not to adjust, no that cock felt like it was fucking made for him, but rather Harry needed a moment to revel in just how _perfect_ this all felt. He knew now, without a doubt, that he was fully, head over heels gay. He was also fully, without a doubt, head over heels in love with Draco fucking Malfoy.

Draco rubbed his sides soothingly, thinking that Harry was in pain, but when Harry started to move they felt something so far removed from pain it was almost painful how good it felt.

Harry slowly rose up and down, just testing everything really, and then listening to instinct and circling his hips.

“Oh shit,” Harry cursed as he felt more and more comfortable with a cock up his ass.

“How eloquent,” Draco smirked and leaned in to make a mark on Harry’s collarbone. This earned another curse and when Draco latched onto a nipple the curses came in a steady stream. Harry didn’t know what to hold onto so he held Draco’s head in place as his chest arched up into that amazing mouth. This caused a shift in his thrusting and the rock hard cock inside him hit a small bundle of something that made an explosion of sparks erupt from the showerhead.

“What the fuck was that?!” Harry moved again and again more sparks showered them. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chanted as he rammed himself on that spot. He was shaking and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Draco moved to the other nipple but Harry could feel his concentration slipping as Harry clenched down on him more and more.

“Oh fuck, Draco, kiss me,” Harry yanked Draco up by the neck and held on as he fisted his cock while he impaled himself on Draco’s. They moved together until Harry was screaming and fists of cum rocketed out of him. He screamed again when he felt Draco’s shaft quiver and then explode inside him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry continued to grind as the golden feeling inside him refused to leave.

They slowed down eventually and then soon their cocks were too sensitive to touch any more. They stayed curled under the spray until they heard a voice calling.

“Harry? You still in here?” Harry streaked out, he turned the water off and made a _stay there_ motion to Draco. Draco listened to the panicked excuse from Harry and Ron’s laugh.

“Hey, so Hermione wanted you to have dinner with us, there’s this girl she wants you to meet…” Draco heard Ron’s voice and he looked up, _say no_ he begged in his head.

“Oh yeah, sure I guess that’d be fun.” And Draco sagged against the wet shower wall, that was now freezing without Harry.

***

**Sixth Time**

“Damn it Hermione stay out of my love life!” Harry stormed away from the table.

Romilda Vane.

Romilda fucking Vane. That was who Hermione had wanted Harry to meet. It’s not like he hadn’t met her before. And oh yeah did Hermione even remember sixth year when Ron got a full on love potion that was meant for Harry. And who exactly was that from, did he wonder? Harry was in a foul mood walking away from dinner, he could have spent the afternoon with Draco but no the boy was nowhere to be found and Harry needed to explain to him about the shower.

Well not exactly the shower because he wanted the shower to continue for the rest of his life. But he did feel that Draco was entitled to an explanation why Harry just bolted out of there and why he’d said yes to what he knew would be yet another horrible blind date. He wanted to tell Draco that when it came to blind dates Hermione didn’t take no for an answer. One time a girl had shown up and took his bag saying that Hermione had told her to.

He needed to find Draco and apologize, to explain. But then he remembered. Draco wasn’t going to care. Once the potion got out of his system he wasn’t going to care that Harry left. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

***

“Harry,” Harry looked up and smiled his best smile at Draco. He hadn’t seen the man in over a week and he was getting desperately close to just blabbing about the whole stupid plan.

“Hey, Draco, how’ve you been?”

“Fine, can I sit?” Draco motioned to the place next to Harry on the loveseat, Harry lifted his legs and Draco sat. There was an awkward moment before either of them could think of something to say before Draco opened his mouth. “I like to stargaze.”

“Oh?” Harry wasn’t sure where this was going but he wanted to be as cautious as possible and not ruin their rocky relationship.

“Yes, I like going at night, and I can conjure up a good warming charm too.” Draco looked at Harry pointedly. “I think I want to go tonight. Stargazing. It’s a great place and totally alone. Like the baths.” And Harry finally cottoned on.

“Oh?” This time there was more behind the single syllable.

“Yes, but I would enjoy some company, and perhaps you could bring something to drink to keep us warm?”

“Yeah, ok,” Harry nodded quickly, he was too caught up in the joy of finally getting a chance to be with Draco again to realize what the man might be implying.

“Midnight?” Harry nodded.

***

Draco was indeed talented with warming charms. The tower was fully open to the stars and snow but in their little bubble they were toasty and warm. Draco didn’t wait for Harry to say anything he just took the flask Harry had in his hand and downed it in huge, searing swallows. When he was done he dropped the flask and conjured up several blankets and pillows.

Harry’s cock was already on board with everything and his body followed eagerly when Draco pulled him down into the nest. Not wanting to break away from Draco’s embrace Harry flicked his wand and their clothes disappeared. Draco grabbed a huge fur blanket and they buried themselves in.

Harry decided he very much liked looking up at the stars. Draco was asleep on his chest and Harry wasn’t about to wake him this time. He was going to enjoy this tiny fantasy that perhaps Draco really did want him. That perhaps it wasn’t the potion that made Draco dive under the covers and open Harry with his tongue. And it wasn’t the potion that had made Draco lay on Harry’s chest while he lined his cock up with Harry’s entrance. And it was all Draco when he gazed with love into Harry’s eyes as they slowly moved together under the stars and the blanket.

Harry still had his legs hooked around Draco’s claves and his arms were still on Draco’s spine. He absolutely wanted to think of this as making love. It was so intimate, Draco had looked in his eyes when he came and Harry had melted with every extra long kiss. Their tongues no longer fought but caressed and nothing felt more natural between the two of them.

Fuck, he wished this could last.

***

**Seventh Time**

“Congratulations on taking your NEWTs,” Headmaster McGongall smiled at them all. Harry didn’t really listen. They had two weeks off while the rest of the school took their exams, but this was the last time they would ever really work at Hogwarts.

The last semester had been both good and bad, Harry had finally gotten it through Hermione’s head that perhaps girls weren’t his thing so the blind dates had blessedly stopped.

But the other thing that had stopped was Draco hanging out with them. The man claimed that he wanted to study for his NEWTs and he threw himself into books and parchment and most of the time Harry didn’t see him come into the common room until he was kicked out of the library at ten. On most nights Harry would wander down to the common room and find Draco asleep on the couch his face so innocent and beautiful.

He also started carrying around his own covered thermos which he politely declined letting anyone fill. He claimed it was because only he knew the perfect recipe for butterbeer lattes but Harry knew the truth. His heart sank every time he thought of it, but he reminded himself every time he shouldn’t be surprised. He had brought this upon himself and he had no one else to blame.

But now they were done. His eyes sought Draco’s in the great hall and for once Draco met his gaze and smiled.

“I suppose we’re done now,” Draco came over and stood close to Harry.

“Doesn’t feel real, does it?” Harry nodded.

“I don’t know who I am without this place,” Draco said looking up at the perfectly blue ceiling.

“Oh come on, you’ll be brilliant, you’ll invent spells, or potions, or you’ll open a muggle coffee café and secretly put happy potions in the drinks and spread joy.” Draco laughed, “Just think about it, going to a muggle town where no one knows us and opening a small inn with a bakery and a coffee shop. There will be a big, grumpy cat and everything will be cozy and warm.” Harry cleared his throat, remembering that he wasn’t supposed to be in that little fantasy. “Your life is going to be brilliant, Draco.”

“And yours?” Draco said softly. “Are you going to be the next famous dark wizard catcher?” Harry shook his head.

“I think I’ve had enough of that, I don’t really know what I’ll do.” They both accepted hugs and congratulations from their classmates for the next half hour.

“I like the idea of a muggle coffee shop,” Draco mused when they were finally alone, “Though it would be best with someone to run it with,” Harry knew there was something in Draco’s tone, but he also knew that Draco wasn’t really asking for an answer.

“Are you going off to celebrate with everyone in Hogsmead?” Harry saw that almost everyone had already left.

“I’d rather not,” Draco looked around, “Are you?” Harry thought about it, he wanted to celebrate but if Draco wasn’t there…call him selfish but he wanted to spend the last two weeks within eyesight of the man, because he knew that these two weeks would be his last.

“Nah, I’d like to be with you…if you’re ok with that.” Draco beamed lazily and Harry felt like he’d made the right choice.

“I’d very much like that, I think we should go to the Room of Requirement. Less chance of disturbing the other students from their studies.” They both grinned, though Draco’s was a bit wickeder. He started to walk away and Harry doggedly followed him. “Harry?” Draco turned so fast that Harry ran into his chest.

“Y-yeah?” Harry stumbled with his breath.

“Go grab your flask.”

_Oh hell yes._

Harry raced faster than he’d ever raced before up to his dorms. Three ghosts and seven paintings yelled at him and everywhere he looked there were harried students of various ages. He was glared at several times but he hardly cared. It had been _months_ since he’d gotten any action. His cock had shriveled up from shame and hadn’t even bothered getting hard since that night on the tower.

Getting into his dorm he found Ron and Hermione on Ron’s bed but he only had eyes for his trunk. Finding Sirius’s flask, he reached into a sock and found the last two vials of potion. He dumped one in and then after a second’s thought he dumped the second in as well. They were going to celebrate _hard._

Waving and cackling at his two friends as he ran out of the room Harry dashed down to the third floor to find Draco leaning against the wall.

“Eager?” Draco smirked and Harry grinned. He walked boldly up to the blond and crowded him against the wall. Draco held Harry’s hips and beamed when Harry brought up the flask. “Inside,” he breathed.

The room was elegant and had a wall of windows overlooking the grounds, but all Harry was eager for was the extra large bed. Draco came up behind him and started playing with Harry’s robes, Harry held the flask up again and he felt Draco smirk at his neck.

“After you,” and Harry thought, what the hell they could be in here for a while. He took a long swallow and for a moment felt nothing. He handed the flask over to Draco who mirrored him.

Then it hit him.

It wasn’t _holy fuck and Merlin too I need to get off now_. It was more that every nerve in his body switched from whatever they were supposed to do and only felt pleasure. The flat hands under his sweater and shirt still felt like hands but they also felt the same way Harry felt when Draco’s cock was in his ass. It was hard to explain but it felt as if his only receptors were made for lust and he couldn’t wait to try them out.

They were both too impatient to strip down and it was a mutual wand flick that had them naked and grinding next to the bed. And it was like Draco’s cock was all over him, damn even his eyeballs and hair felt sexy as Draco tugged at the dark locks as they kissed and fought for dominance. They slammed on the bed and Harry found his face in the pillows as his legs were swung over Draco’s shoulders. There was a snarling and sucking coming from between his cheeks and Harry tasted blood as he bit down on his cheek to stop from screaming out.

“No one’s going to hear, love, this is a secret room.” Draco purred and Harry lost it. He sobbed and begged for more, and he nearly squeezed Draco’s head to death when that pointed tongue circled him again.

“Oh fucking fuck me, fuck me, oh please, please Draco, fuck me,” Harry begged.

“You are eager,” Draco’s lips were next to Harry’s ear as he wiggled the three fingers in Harry’s ass. The man squealed and pulsed with each wiggle. He turned and saw Draco’s red face, a face covered in Harry and spit.

“Fuck you are so beautiful,” Harry surged forward and tried to swallow Draco down. The kiss lasted six eternities before they had to breathe and Draco had to get inside Harry. He pulled Harry up on all fours and slammed in. Then he fell forward so they could sloppily kiss again and every nerve was nothing but pleasure. Harry thought that the burn and stretch of Draco was good before, but now it was like his entire body felt Draco fucking him.

Harry was surprised just how long they both lasted. The potion must have helped because they fucked like dogs in heat for nearly an hour and a half before they finally came with roars and screams.

Harry fell down on the bed, he was limp and he hurt in just the perfect way possible and he could see that Draco felt the same. But then as soon as Draco caught his breath he rolled on the bed and went to grab something. Harry felt something nudge at his lips and he opened his eyes to see the flask.

“What makes you think we’re done?” Draco grinned as Harry got up on his knees on the bed. He pulled Draco into him and filled his mouth so his cheeks were bulging, then he pulled Draco to him and kissed the man, pushing half the potion into his mouth. Once the potion was swallowed Draco closed the flask with a nonverbal spell because he was too busy twining his tongue around Harry’s.

They both groaned when they felt their cocks fill and rub up against each other and before Draco could move Harry had him flat on his back and his head between the man’s legs.

“Not fair that you get to have all the fun.”

And wow, fucking Draco? Just as good as getting fucked by Draco. Though Harry could tell that Draco had a hard time letting go of setting the pace because as soon as he was opened up on Harry’s tongue and fingers he threw Harry back and rode him like a bucking broom.

And Harry might have been thrusting like a bull while Draco was trying to circle his hips. But how the hell could anyone hold that against him? It was pretty damn difficult when the greatest thing was wrapped around the favorite part of your anatomy. And Harry decided he liked the scratches down his chest and back when he’d found that magic spot in Draco. It turned the man absolutely wild and it had allowed Harry to flip them so he could pound into Draco like his instinct was screaming for him to.

They hadn’t even caught their breaths when Harry was reaching for the flask again and they both took greedy swallows.

Then it was a fight and rolling on the bed go get into the others ass. It was like a game, a sexy dirty game, where Draco would get in Harry’s ass and pound him, and then Harry would roll them and get Draco screaming as he hit his prostate over and over.

How many times they drank from the flask and fucked it was hard to remember. Harry would have sworn it was seven or maybe nine, because he did remember at least three times fucking Draco against the windows, but then there was that naked running around the room where Draco had tackled him and they broke a chair…

Whatever, it wasn’t like Harry really had the mind power to think of anything else.

After their last time (around six in the morning after seventeen hours of continual fucking) they both fell into the bed and were tangled so tightly it was like they’d had a sticking charm placed on them.

***

**+1**

When Harry woke he first felt incredibly sore, then incredibly hungry. There was a heavy pressure on his side and thighs and the night before came back in vivid memory. Holy fuck that had been a good night. Harry didn’t want to move a muscle, he had no idea if Draco would leave him if he did.

But if he thought about it, which now Harry had the time to think since he was stuck under octopus man, it seemed as if maybe Draco might not mind a date with Harry. He could have left after Harry had fallen asleep, though if he felt the way Harry did now he probably wanted to not move for another five years, but he could have left. He could have gone out with their friends instead of having a true marathon of sex with Harry.

He could have not drank the potion again and again and again. Harry thought about that. Did Draco know about the potion? No there was no way he could. He probably just thought it was some special brand of fire whiskey and he wanted to celebrate all night. But if he did find out would he still want to date Harry? What if, and this was a BIG what if, what if they did date and finally had sex and it was different than all the other times? He knew he was in a rock and hard place, he couldn’t tell Draco because then Draco would never want to see him again, but then if he kept it a secret and they ever slept together again…hell even kissing might be different.

“I can feel you thinking from here.” A deep voice rumbled in Harry’s spine. Draco curled and uncurled and then stretched like a cat. Then he moved Harry’s thigh so it was higher up on the bed. Harry squeaked when he felt nimble fingers at his hole. It was still loose and extremely messy from Draco’s cock, then Draco’s fingers, then Draco’s fingers and cock, then a conjured muggle toy made for fucking and Draco’s cock. Harry was insatiable for cock and he was going to be happily addicted for the rest of his life.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He squeaked again when Draco pressed his cock in.

“Getting rid of my erection, and yours too by the look of it,” Draco started an easy rhythm and they both groaned when soreness overtook them. “Birthdays and anniversary,” Draco grunted when he got to the pace he wanted, he held Harry’s hips in place as he mouthed at the man’s neck and shoulders.

“What?” Harry panted, he was torn between feeling so good and not wanting to scare Draco away.

“That potion you made, we’re only going to use it on birthdays and our anniversary,” Draco moved to splay a hand in the middle of Harry’s chest so he could get even closer and just hump on Harry’s ass. “I don’t know if I can do another seventeen hours on a regular basis, my love.”

“Wait! You knew?!” Harry twisted around and Draco groaned when their position was lost. He turned Harry around so they could lie chest to chest. “How did you know, when did you know?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” As Harry asked question after question Draco yanked his thigh up high on his side and slid back into perfection. He sighed and started up again.

“I knew after the first time. You had bolted but you left the potion vial. I smelled it and then licked it. After a furious wank in the bathroom I knew what it was.” He aimed for Harry’s sweet spot and found it, thus distracting the man.

“I can’t believe you knew!” But it didn’t distract him for long.

“Harry, I thought you knew I knew, I asked for you to bring drinks a few times.” Harry thought, the night on the tower, yesterday, Draco’s smile when they were in the locker room right before he sipped from the flask. The three and a half months Draco didn’t trust anyone around his drinks.

“I…” he opened and closed his mouth. Draco took the opportunity to make a nice mark on his neck. “I never thought…”

“Clearly something we both agree on.” Draco said dryly. “Now hush and let’s finish.” It was a fantastic orgasm as always and something in it was even better knowing that Draco wasn’t under any influence this time.

“Wait, so you knew,” Harry started and Draco rolled his eyes. He actually rolled everything so that Harry was on his back and Draco tucked half on the bed and half on Harry’s wide chest.

“Yes, we’ve established that.”

“No,” Harry grinned. “I mean you knew, but you acted different when you took the potion… I flirted with you all the time and nothing. But as soon as you got that potion…” Draco blushed and hid is face in Harry’s arm.

“Well…I knew…” he started and Harry had to kiss him, he was just that adorable. “I thought you flirted with everyone so I swore to myself that I wouldn’t fall for it. It was never going to go anywhere anyway. But after that first time, and then when it happened again…” Draco gazed up at Harry, “I knew I could let myself go a bit. You were expecting me to be under the potion so I thought ‘why not?’ I could act like I did in my fantasies and you were so responsive that I couldn’t stop myself.” They kissed for a while more.

“Why did you give me the potion in the first place?” Draco had pulled a sheet over them and Harry felt like through his entire life nothing had been as perfect as this moment.

“I didn’t think you’d want me,” Harry said as he played with Draco’s silky hair and looked down his gorgeous body. “That’s why I used it in the first place, I didn’t think you’d want me in that way.”

“Harry you’re incredibly gorgeous, perfect muscles and great hair, why would I not want to have sex with you?”

“I asked you out a bunch of times and you always invited other people,” Harry watched as the realization hit Draco like a brick and he turned even redder.

“I’m so sorry!” Draco dove under the covers and Harry laughed and laughed.

“I wanted, I want,” Harry corrected himself after they settled down again, “I want other things too.” He looked into earnest grey eyes. “I want the coffee shop, the modest apartment, the cats, getting away from the wizard world, and I want it with you.” He worried his lip.

“Do we still get to use magic?” Shocked, Harry nodded. “Well ok then,” Draco leaned up and kissed Harry. “Ok, let’s do that.”

***

To say the wizarding world was shocked that Harry Potter wasn’t going to be an Auror was an understatement. Harry joked that they were more surprised that he was taking on a quieter life than the fact that he was gay and engaged to his nemesis. Draco just rolled his eyes.

Now there’s a little inn and coffee shop in a small, forgotten village in the north of England. If you go the coffee will be excellent, the scones divine, and if the white Persian allows you to pet her you get free coffee. If she settles in your lap your room will be free but the dark haired owner will glare and mutter about spoiled pets who should show some love to the people who provide them with food.  

But don’t come on June 5th, July 31st, or November 17th, the building is always closed and the owners are not to be found for at least forty-eight hours.


End file.
